Sombras sangrientas
by Chica Joker
Summary: Este es un relato gore y sadico respecto a la vida de Russia, su terrible pasado que lo ha llevado a ser lo que es hoy, un desalmado sin piedad. Esta es mi version.


**Hetalia.**

**Sombras sangrientas.**

**Único capitulo.**

-Te dolió mucho..? Je, je, je, je… No fue nada… Es solo el comienzo de tu larga agonía…

La última victima del día, no sabía exactamente quien era, solo quizá un pobre diablo que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Luego de torturarlo, lo arrastró unos metros hasta lo profundo de una barranca, ahí terminó arrojándolo, escuchando como música deleitable el crujir de los huesos al romperse contra las rocas filosas. Los gritos de dolor del pobre desafortunado se dejaron de oír en un instante. Estaba muerto.

La noche ya había caído, y este desquiciado enfermo se dirigía a su casa. Iván, o como le gusta ser mencionado, Russia, un país desarrollado, pero con fuertes tendencias sádicas, lamia la sangre que había en su tubería la cual usa de arma mortal, ya no importaba si era él o ella, moreno, blanco o pálido, mayor o menor, lo importante era el castigo, escuchar la piel al ser golpeada, ver los moretones, las cortadas, pero en especial la sangre… Esa siempre fue su fascinación mayor. Las mas terribles ideas se apoderaban de su corrompida existencia, dándole la sensación de poder que antes no tuvo, siempre solo, ahora estaba solo, le gustaba estar solo, así nadie lo juzgaría por ser un… Un qué? Cómo se le puede definir?

Ni él mismo tenía una definición concreta para lo que es. Un desalmado, un desgraciado, un abusivo poderoso, o simplemente un joven que se la pasó siendo ultrajado desde la niñez y que ahora, en su etapa adulta, no conocía otra manera de expresión. Los recuerdos de su infancia son poco claros, pero si sentidos. Al ver la luna, vuelve a revivir las noches encerrado en aquellas frías y solitarias mazmorras donde era obligado a vivir, las tormentas de nieve no cesaban, las grietas de las paredes filtraban agua y terminaba escondido en rincón, con su pequeño cuerpo hecho un ovillo en el suelo, temblando, sin nadie que le diera cobijo. Podía sentir el frio en sus huesos, calando hondo, trataba de generar calor con el constante roce de sus palmas y la piel de sus brazos, pero era imposible. De la única manera que se olvidaba de su condición era cuando terminaba desmayado de tanto dolor.

Las cicatrices de su cuerpo ya no se contaban, eran tantas… Pues tantos habían sido los años viviendo de ese modo. Russia en tiempos de guerra, cruentos enfrentamientos que terminaban en mares rojos sobre la blanca tierra, le empezaba a nacer un gusto desmedido por el color rojo, por la sangre, le encantaba ver su sombra proyectada por la luna sobre los charcos de ese liquido dejado por algún cadáver, era de lo mas hermoso…

En algún momento de su vida quiso cambiar, ser alguien diferente, ser otra persona, pero terminaba en lo mismo, terminaba rindiéndose ante el deseo de ver sufrir a los demás, de verlos sumidos en el terror, verlos padeciendo y llorando, implorando una piedad que ya no había en su corazón. Nada lograría suavizarlo, ni mucho menos hacer que dejara esa horrible y paralizante actitud yandere que le caracterizaba. Una "amable sonrisa" el recitar de un constante kolkolkolkolkol… y estabas mas que perdido. Tu vida ya no valía ni medio centavo.

Sin embargo, detrás de esa faceta de sádico asesino, hay un profundo sentimiento por lo girasoles… Esas flores son tan bellas, Cómo deseaba con toda el alma poder estar rodeado de tan encantadora flora, en un extenso campo! Pero ese anhelado sueño solo era ceniza arrojada al viento. Por eso ocupaba su vida en destruir lo demás, aun sin darse cuenta. La vida lo volvió un experto en el combate, un salvaje que se encarga de deshacer la mejor defensa y lograr poner a su enemigo o enemigos en la posición más humillante, dolorosa y satisfactoria posible.

Su pica apuntando a una yugular… Sus manos rodeando un delicado cuello… O mejor aun, su tubería rompiendo un cráneo en miles de pedazos… Da, da, da… Todo ese resentimiento guardado en años ha despertado sus instintos asesinos los cuales aprendió con el pasar del tiempo en carne propia. Aquel terrible momento de su vida, en el cual, alguien igual de alto que él, le ato sus manos a una columna de madera, de rodillas, con la espalda descubierta sin poder moverse. Ese alguien ya no tenia cara, ya no podía recordarla, pero si la voz… Era una voz grave, ruidosa, recitaba ese viejo kolkolkolkolkol que el mismo Russia aprendió. Cada azote dado a su cuerpo quedó tatuado en forma de cicatriz, mientras la sombra de su victimario se iba detrás de la puerta, dejándolo a merced del frio y del hambre de la celda.

Sus manos temblaban, el cuerpo le dolía, pero lo peor de todo era el no saber el maldito motivo para recibir esos castigos casi todas las noches. Qué esperaba? Que muriera? Tal vez, aunque si ese era su deseo, bien pudo haberlo asesinado… Pero cavia la posibilidad, de que quisiera que su muerte fuera lenta, amarga y dolorosa, como lo había hecho con los demás niños que tenía encerrados. De ahí que Russia aprendiera la tortura, el sadismo y los enfermos deseos de ver a las demás naciones en el más escalofriante infierno. Pobre de ti, Iván, pudiste ser una persona feliz, alegre y amante de la vida, pero todo tu desafortunado pasado te ha traído a las sendas terribles que el mismo Lucifer puso en tu camino. Pobre alma corrompida, atada siempre a la necesidad de ver a otros en tu anterior condición, pero nunca dices nada. Solo sonríes, con tu macabra aura rodeando tu ser.

Caminando hasta su hogar, una poco acogedora cabaña, mira al cielo, esa noche hay luna llena y estrellas a montones. Si se lo imaginaba, eran como pequeñas mentes que idean el fin de los inofensivos seres de abajo, al sentir que comparten su mentalidad, alza su mano y las saluda.

-Yo también pienso en el final de todos, llorando y suplicando por sus vidas… Da…

Nunca fue amado, no sintió los tibios brazos de una madre, ni el consuelo al caer y rasparse una rodilla, alguien que le revolviera el cabello, haciéndolo sentir el niño que era… Pero solo recibía castigos y regaños crueles.

-Ya no importa, eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora lo que importa es volverme más fuerte todavía, y poder hacer ver a las demás naciones las sombras sangrientas que hay aquí, en Russia… Da…

**FIN…**

Qué les pareció? No es nada bonito, verdad? Pero no se trataba de que lo fuera. Tuve la intensión de redactar de una manera breve, pero entendible, cual pudo ser una de las causas que llevaran a Russia a ser la persona que conocemos hoy. Ahora es un monstruo imparable, con una necesidad desquiciada por hacer llorar a otros. Ya me dio miedo! Al fin de cuentas, se trataba de una narración, sádica, cruel, y hasta cierto punto gore, aunque con una leve nada mas. Comentarios, please, y no dejen de visitar mis demás historias de Hetalia.

See ya!

NOTA: Iván, (O mejor dicho, Russia) No me pertenece, es invención de Hidekaz Himaruya, un verdadero talento.


End file.
